Arranged Marriage
by ShadowsAngel4eva
Summary: Having an arrange marriage might be really an uncommon thing to do nowadays. Unluckily Amy accepts having an arranged marriage for her parent's sake. So what if she thinks of her soon to be husband as a, 'Asshole, Stubborn, Moody jerk hog' SHADXAMY! BETTER STORY THAN SUMMAR


**A/N: Hiya guys! This is an idea that's been swimming around my head for like ages! So I thought I'd start writing it and I hope you enjoy! :-D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own STH it belongs to Sega©! The only thing I DO own is this fic!**

A single tear rolled down the exquisite beautiful pink-haired hedgehog, her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight as she slowly took her jewellery off, one by one. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Another tear cascaded down her cheek as she stood up to look at her reflection.

A frown pulled in the corners of her lips, staring at the mirror made her slightly shudder. The white dress, the dress that represents her marriage. Amy gave a glare towards her reflection and pulled out the elastic from her loose bun causing her elbow length hair to fall behind her back and her quills fell over her left eye.

- _Flashback-_

" _MOM! There is Absolutely, NO WAY I'M SAYING YES!" the eighteen year old pink haired hedgehog stormed into her room while slamming the door shut._

 _Walking over to her bed, she sat down and crossed her arms with a huff. "AMY!" She heard her mother's voice closer._

 _Just then the door opened causing Amy to look up with a frown planted on her muzzle. "Amy dear…Don't storm away from me when I'm talking to you!" Her mother sat down next to her and placed a hand on top of her daughter's one._

" _Look dear; I know this must all seem 'Frustrating' to tell you all of a sudden, but there's no reason to be mad about it!"_

" _OF COURSE THERE IS! Come on Mom! Why? Why did you and dad agree? Hm?" Amy spoke as tears began to form in her eyes._

" _Well…Look dear it's just an arranged-"_

" _Arranged Marriage?" Amy rolled her eyes causing one of the tears to roll down her cheek, "Nowadays people DON'T do things like this anymore!" Amy turned her face away as the other tear also cascaded down her cheek. Alana Rose raised her hand in order to wipe the pearly tears that were falling down Amy's cheeks but gave a frown when Amy turned her face away to prevent her mother in doing so._

" _Look dear! It's just marriage! It's not the end of the world!" Mrs Rose said as she turned Amy's face around so that they were face to face._

" _But what will my friends think?" Amy said with a frown and Mrs Rose gave a frown._

" _You care more about what our friends think than your parents?" She said and tucked as lock of Amy's hair behind her ear._

" _No!" Amy said as she looked away to hide herself from her mother's eye contact. "It's just...How can I marry someone I don't know…Let alone love?"_

" _If your answer is no…" Mrs Rose said with a frown as she looked down, "we only meant what's best for you…I'll tell your father. But be sure that we are disappointed in you." Alana Rose said before attempting to walk away. She then stopped and turned around by her daughter's voice._

" _Wait…mom…" Amy gave a woeful sigh, "If it means it will keep you guys happy…I- I accept." Amy said as she gazed down at the carpet with forlorn eyes._

 _Her mother's face lit up with a bright, she then sat down next to her daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Well Done! That's my good girl. "_

-End of Flashback-

Amy wiped the trailing tears causing her to smudge her mascara. Walking over to the bathroom, Amy washed her face and dried her face with a towel once she had finished.

She went back to the room _His_ Room and walked over to the big wardrobe. She pulled the doors open and frowned when she saw the clothes of a male hanging neatly in one side and the clothes of a female hanging in the other side. She skimmed through the dresses and stopped when she picked one up.

It's a spaghetti strapped black dress that had a little pink flower near the chest. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it being too revealing. Amy slowly took the dress of the hanger and once she had done so, she hung the clothes hanger back in its place.

Once she had finished changing, with a deep sigh she walked over to the mirror to see what it looked like on her. The dress reached up to her ankles and glimmered in the moonlight. Amy shook her head to loosen her big curls and brushed her hair making her hair curvy.

Amy took a seat on the little rocking chair and gazed at her surroundings for the first time.

The room is neither big, neither small with a big king sized black bed in the centre of the room with red covers. The wallpaper is a shadowy colour with a medium sized window which is behind the rocking chair that Amy is sitting in.

Slowly rocking herself Amy continued to gaze around the room, Next to the bed is her dressing table and the opposite side of there is a balcony with a wardrobe next to it. And a little red comfy sofa in the corner.

Amy quickly sat up in shock when the door opened and then closed. She decided to keep her gaze low since she knew who it was. She heard the sound of the wardrobes doors creak open, when she was sure that he wasn't looking, Amy quickly looked up to see the guy she had just got married to a few hours ago.

Amy glimpsed at his figure taking a full look to memorise since she wouldn't look at him too much. He could be described as a Colossal, Muscular ebony hedgehog. (Yes in looks he might approve to be an angel!) But what the pink-haired girl describes him as doesn't match his looks.

'He's just another jerk hog who thinks the world gyrates around him.' Amy bit her lip and tore her gaze from his when his crimson red eyes met her emerald green eyes for a split second.

Amy could feel the heat rush up her cheeks for the fact of what he might think about her. 'Oh God! He'll probably think I was checking him out or something' Amy tried to ignore her thoughts and let herself to ease.

'Oh god he's just staring at me as if I'm some alien from outer space! Come on Amy think of something else before his judgements are proved right with your annoying blushes!'

Amy fanned herself with her hand to try to distract herself and gave a sigh in relief when he rolled his eyes and took something out of the wardrobe.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed what he held in his arms. Shadow (His name, which suits his looks) Walked over to the red sofa and put a white pillow down and a little blanket.

"You can sleep on the bed as long as we…" Amy paused and gave a mental slap on her forehead when the ebony hedgehog turned around and crossed his arms crossed over one and another. He raised an eyebrow making Amy blush in embarrassment. "I…Uh...Um…" She bit her lower lip when he rolled his crimson red eyes and sit down on the couch.

'Oh well…' Amy gave a mental shrug as she crawled up her bed and under the covers. 'Me and my big fat mouth!' Amy rolled her eyes with a small blush.

'I should get to bed.' Amy bit her lower lip, she then rose her head up to see shadow sleeping on the couch. Amy gave a -_- look and rolled her eyes to his 'Exasperating Behaviour.

She then rested her head onto the soft pillow and closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep.

X

Amy woke up to the chirping of the birds and the rays of sunlight. Sitting up she yawned and out-stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. She looked over to the sofa, she was shocked to see doom out of sight. "Huh?" She looked over to the alarm clock next to her on top of the bedside table.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the time showed as, 9:30. 'Oh crap! That LATE!' Amy thought and quickly darted out of bed. "Great! What a good way to start my day!" Amy said while opening the bathroom door and not forgetting to take her towel with her for her shower.

X

Amy opened the door of the bathroom and looked around to see if the coast is clear, when she was sure there was no one, she stepped out of the bathroom and clutched her towel tighter.

Amy bit her lower lip and went over to the big wardrobe and opened it. 'Hmm what shall I wear?' Amy thought and she then picked out a dress.

She was about to put it back when the door to their room opened. Amy froze in her space and was too shocked to do anything.

She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks when she saw shadow walk in to the room to see his dripping wet wife standing there with just a towel.

Amy was shocked as much as he, and they were both standing there frozen until Amy made quick actions, by throwing the nearby object (which happened to be a book) at the muscular hedgehog causing him to snap out of his trance.

"You jerk!" She said blushing furiously, his crimson red eyes then went from wide back to narrow. And with his famous 'hmph' he stormed out of the room.

"Whew!" Amy sighed in relief and quickly started changing. 'Great so this is how my first day goes!' Amy rolled her eyes and picked out a strapless blue top with white skinny jeans.

She then combed her hair and tied it into a high pony, pleased by how she looked; Amy opened the door and made her way to the sitting room. Little did she know of what was to happen…

 **Okay guys how was it? What do you think might happen? Please LEAVE a review it will make my day! Any ideas' for the fic, PM or review! The next update shall be up sooner! I promise! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Bye,**

 **Stacey**


End file.
